Company
by ZanyZoom
Summary: When Robin came to simply read in his company in the middle of the night, Zoro could have never imagined his sinful, forbidden dream would come true.


**First of all, I want to apologize to anyone reading ANSMFT. It's been too long since I updated, I'm sorry. It's just that I use writing as a stress reliever and as an excuse to avoid my responsibilities, so when I'm not stressed it usually results in a writer's block. I know what's the rest of the story's gonna we like, I just need to sit my ass down to right it.** **Anyway, this one's been a long time coming. I have wayyy too many ideas for smutty and none smutty Zorobin fics in my head, but I'm usually not motivated enough to get them out of it. So without therefore ado, I present to you this hopefully not too terrible Zorobin PWP!**

* * *

The steady noise of iron clicking rang through the quiet night air inside the Thousand Sunny's crow's nest, along with the sound of said air being cut by the Straw Hat Pirates' swordsman swinging his Weights up and down.

If he wasn't so immersed in his steady routine, he might have picked up on the approaching presence, but alas, he failed to notice the tall figure until she made herself known. "Good evening, Zoro."

He almost, _almost_ , jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. Turning around to look at her, he found her standing near the trap door, wearing a white button-up shirt that reached her mid thighs, making it rather unclear as to wether or not she actually wore something underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the top buttons undone, the shirt barely containing her generous breasts. Not that he looked at her breasts. "A little late for it to be evening no?"

"Perhaps, but wouldn't a good night sound like parting words?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, did you want something?"

She smiled softly at him, shook her head and walked towards the bench. "Just your company."

Before he could replay, she sat down and opened a book she brought with her. How could he have missed it, if he looked her over when she entered?

Oh, right. Breasts.

Well, whatever. He nodded in acknowledgment despite knowing she wasn't looking and went back to what he was doing. If it was his company she wanted, he would stay with her for as long as she wanted to be in his presence.

After about half an hour he started to notice something felt a little off. Glancing at the woman on the bench, his suspicions were confirmed.

She was looking down at her book, but she wasn't reading it. In fact, she looked more like she zoned out and got lost in her own little world. The book was still where she opened it and now that he thought about it, what drew his attention in the first place was the lack of noise resulted by a book's pages being turned. A sound so connected to her presence.

But the most tell tale sign of them all was the small, barely noticeable frown gracing her forehead.

Setting down his weights, Zoro walked to the bench and sat down next to her.

"Robin."

The sound of her name drew her attention and she looked up at him with those big, blue eyes of hers that he swore could look into his soul, or read his mind. He wasn't sure which one was worse.

She smiled again, but this time her smile was small and somewhat forced, exposing her inner turmoil. "Is something wrong?"

Voice soft and sweet as honey, she almost made him forget his purpose with just three words. If only she knew the kind of power she had over him.

"Yeah. Something's wrong." Her fake happiness turned into genuine concern as she got into what he dubbed as her 'worried mother mode'. "I'm all ears if you want to talk." He almost laughed at her phrasing. Did she even realize how literal "I'm all ears" was in her case?

"Yeah, I'd love to talk. So, wanna tell me what's bothering you so much you're not even reading your book?"

Her concerned look turned into a surprised one so quickly he didn't even have time to appreciate just how expressive she has gotten around them.

But no matter how open and carefree she was now, years of surviving on her own have trained her to keep her face natural and expressionless no matter what, even if she slipped up and let her surprise show. "I'm fine Zoro, really."

He sighed, of course she wouldn't make it easy. "Robin, please. You come up here in the middle of the night for company but you open up a book you don't even bother reading, plus you're staring off into space, you don't zone out like that. And you don't frown either. What's on your mind Robin?"

Did he say too much? Did he give himself away? Not really, but Robin was the smartest person he knew, it wouldn't take much for her to figure out he's been spending most of his nap time watching her, even if it was for no other reason than to observe the change that happened to the raven haired beauty during their travels. Yeah, that was why.

She looked away from him to the floor and Zoro used the opportunity to somewhat guiltily study her profile. Delaying a little too long for his liking on the way her long lashes flattered and the supple curve of her lips.

"Promise you won't tell Nami and Chopper? Or anyone else?" she asked finally, catching him by surprise again. What could be so serious she didn't want any of them to know? Nami and Chopper especially? "Of course. If you don't want me to I won't."

Now it was her turn to sigh. She took a deep breath before admitting; "I'm having some trouble sleeping the last few days, that's all. It happens sometimes, when my memories catch up with me. It's nothing serious, but thank you for your concern." She smiled at him, a warm and real and grateful and perfect smile, and Zoro could feel something funny going on inside his chest.

His potential heart problem aside, her explanation made sense. Two years of happiness could never completely make up for twenty years of suffering. And Robin having nightmares about the days she spent alone and on the run, or the destruction of her island made perfect sense. It also made sense for her to keep this from the others, mostly Nami and Chopper, who would fuss over it trying to help, as would everybody else.

But as much as he hated to admit it, now that she told him he couldn't help but wreck his brain trying to come up with a way to help her.

She wouldn't want him to worry about what was to her a minor problem, but if her nightmares were the source of her insomnia, then he couldn't have that, regardless of her opinion on the matter. If she was in any sort of pain, physical _or_ mental, it was his duty as her secretly self proclaimed knight in shining armor to protect her and fight off whatever or whoever was hurting her. No matter what.

Unfortunately, there was only one way he could come up with. And he couldn't, under any circumstance, fuck this up.

Taking a deep breath, he said, with a voice a little too low; "I think I can help you with that."

He could feel his heart hammering inside his ribcage as he waited for her answer. She looked away for a moment, turning the idea over in her head before saying; "How?"

This was a horrible idea. no, scratch that, this was a really, really, really, fucking stupid idea he couldn't back out of now. Not with those eyes of hers looking at him in expectation and her natural floral scent invading his nostrils.

Unless she'd say no of course, in which case he would have fucked up big time.

Before he had a chance to back out he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in, capturing her lips with his own.

They were just as soft and sweet as they looked, if it was even possible. And kissing her felt way better than anything his imagination could have come up with.

Almost as if it was all too good to be true.

This was proven correct when she almost immediately melted into him and started moving her lips against his.

So far so good, he should maybe try kicking things up a notch.

He slid his tongue over her bottom lip and was slightly surprised at how easily he gained access to the inside her mouth. His tongue met hers inside and she made a noise he couldn't quite place, but nevertheless took as a good sign. Sliding his hand off of her shoulder and down her arm, he let his fingers graze the side of her breast, just to make sure his intentions were as clear as he hoped.

As a response one of her hands settled at the back of his head, tangling in his green hair, deepening the kiss while the other one rested on his bare chest, caressing his skin under her long elegant fingers.

Taking her bottom lip between his, he began sucking on it, eliciting a moan out of the older woman. But before he had time to fully register the wonderful sound, the hand on his torso had moved down to lightly brushed over his crotch.

For whatever reason Zoro suddenly felt as if someone had spilled a bucket of ice over his head.

Grasping Robin by her shoulders he pushed her away so that she was at arm's length from him, effectively separating himself from her intoxicating kiss.

"Zoro…"

She looked so sad he could feel his heart breaking. Her cheeks had an adorable flush to them and her confused eyes somewhat hazy.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have done that…"

He looked away, unable to bear the pained look on her usually composed face. She did the same.

"I… I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, I apologize."

At that his eye snapped back up, his ears refusing to believe what they just heard. "The hell are you talking about?!"

She cocked her head ever lower, inky black hair falling over elegant face. "I shouldn't be using you, or anyone else for that matter, to fulfill my needs. I've dealt with this kind of thing before, it's unfair of me to ask of you to take my loneliness away."

Selfless piece of shit.

Reaching out, he cupped her chin like he always wanted to do and gently turned her face upwards. "Don't be stupid, woman. How are you taking advantage of me when it was my idea in the first place? For all you know, I'm the one using your vulnerability to cup a feel."

"You wouldn't do that though. You're just trying to help, so thank you for that, but this isn't something I can just ask you to do."

Could she really be dense enough to think he kissed her against his will? "Robin, listen; you're my friend and comrade and I hate to see you suffer like that, so if there's any way I can help, I would. I know you would do the same for me."

She gave a light nod in confirmation and…blushed? That was the only explanation he could come up with for the cutest fucking rosy hue currently dusting her cheeks. "Would you do the same for Nami?"

The question caught him off guard and the thought of doing anything more with Nami beyond a comforting hug almost made him throw up.

"If Nami needed something, she would go to you, or Ero-cook, or something. Not me. But you came to me." It was an extremely lackluster excuse and he knew it, but he couldn't think of a better way to skirt around the fact that while he saw Nami as a younger sister, he saw Robin as something much, much more.

Inching closer, his voice barely above a whisper, he said; "So, if it's okay with you, let me make you feel good, Robin."

Bringing her face to his ear, lips brushing against it, she whispered back; "Take me, Zoro."

How many times has he heard her whisper that line to him in his dreams? More than he'd like to admit.

Gently pushing her back against the bench's cushion, he placed himself on top of her and went to work.

Starting from her jawline, he kissed his way down her neck, stopping every once in a while to suck on a spot he thought would be sensitive. based on her almost silent whimpers, he seemed to be doing a decent job. When he reached the crook of her neck he got bolder, daring to gently bite down on her flesh. He was not, however, prepared for her reaction.

"Ah!"

The sound of her first real moan was nothing like the made up ones from his dreams, those were simply what his damned imagination came up with. And compared to the real thing, the most unsexy sound in the world.

He wanted to hear more, listen to her screams of pleasure, have her beg for him, but now wasn't the time.

Unfortunately, his dick seemed to disagree, the little son of a bitch.

his erection aside, he turned his attention back to the fresh lovebite, licking over the bitten flesh and sucking on it.

Continuing his journey south, he ran his tongue over her collarbone, leaving purple marks on it as well. He couldn't help but wonder though; Do they count as marks of possession if the two of them aren't even together? Does he even have the right to mark her that way? As if she was his?

Reaching her cleavage, he stopped and looked up at her. "If you want me to stop at any point, tell me" he said, voice stern. As much as he wanted to taste and feel more of her, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable or even worse, scared.

She nodded slowly, looking at him through unfocused blue eyes. "Don't stop, please. It feels, good…"

The last part was said so quietly that anybody else would have probably missed it. Not him though, he heard her loud and clear. And it definitely wasn't helping his erection soften. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

With slightly trembling fingers, he opened her shirt buttons one by one, his single eye hungrily drinking the delicious pale skin bared before him.

She was beyond beautiful.

Of course, he already knew that. While her clothes usually featured an impressive amount cleavage, and he has seen her in nothing but a bikini top before, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that was her soft creamy breasts in their full naked glory.

Almost on instinct, he reached out and cupped one of them. Observing the way it fit in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Robin threw her head backwards, her back arching into his touch, lips parted as an even louder moan left her. Without thinking too much, he cupped the other one and fondled them a little.

Using his thumbs, he brushed over her erect nipples, feeling strangely satisfied at her breathy gasp. He moved his thumbs again, but this time only his left one which he used to circle his nipple while he took her neglected right breast in his mouth, doing the same with his tongue and sucking on it as his now free right hand wandered downwards, stroking and sliding all over her torso until it reached it's destination.

Her already moist black lacy panties.

Stroking her through them, he could almost feel her folds pulsing in arousal. Sort of like an answer to his own pulsing arousal, the only difference being she would be relieved of it.

Somewhat reluctantly leaving her breasts alone for now, he used his hands to hold her down by the hips while his mouth traveled down her stomach, his lips grazing her heaving torso until the reached her underwear. Using his teeth he slowly slid them down her long, smooth legs, enjoying the descent but not as much as he'd enjoy what's under them. Not that his enjoyment was the priority. He was on a mission to get Robin to sleep peacefully and he would stop at nothing to achieve that.

Speaking of which, the moment he got the lacy garment off her he wasted no time burying his face between her thighs, his tongue slipping out to get the first taste of paradise.

Her folds were warm and wet like his tongue sliding over them, and if her high pitched moans were any indication, she was feeling just as good as she tasted.

He found her clit and the moment he put his mouth over it Robin's hands shot into his hair, holding onto him desperately.

"Z-Zoro!"

His name, half-moan half-scream, echoed through the room, and for a moment he forgot what to do until she tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to her and urging him to keep going.

He wanted to hear it again. Her desperate cry of his name as he pleasured her. But it wasn't about him, it was about her and making her feel good. His job was to give her pleasure, not receive any himself. Otherwise his dick would have been buried inside that wonderful tightness of hers a long time ago.

Not daring to look at her face in fear of losing control, he kept toying with her clit, his tongue swirling around it while one of his hands was playing with her breasts again and the other teasing her soaked entrance.

Without warning, he plunged two fingers inside her and was rewarded with a scream. Taking that as a good sign, he rammed his fingers in and out of her and moved his mouth to suck on her nipple again, his fingers pinching the other one. He still refused to look at her. Her voice was almost too much as is.

"Ah! Zor-ah! Zo-ro, ah! S-Stop…!"

He never moved quicker in his life.

Taking his fingers out he pulled away from her, scared out of his mind.

Looking her over, he tried to figure out what the problem was. She didn't look like she was distressed or in pain, quite the contrary. Below him lied the splitting image of eroticism: Dark hair spread out around her, face flushed red, swollen lips parted, large breasts heaving, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, a thin sheet of sweat coating it, and glazed over blue eyes, staring up at him.

He almost forgot how to breathe.

"W-what's wrong?" At that moment it hit him how messed up what he was doing was. She came here to simply look for his company and he took it as an open invitation. Nothing in her actions indicated anything about sexual intentions and he just kissed her as if they were a couple, with no indication whatsoever that she even wanted it.

"I… Please, Zoro, d-don't use, your fingers. I-I want you inside me…"

It took five full seconds for the meaning of her words to hit him like bricks. And then two more seconds to realize just how damn much he wanted to. And then another one to remind himself how screwed up the whole situation was and how wrong it would be for him to gain pleasure from it.

"No, Robin, I can't…" He could never imagine how much it would hurt to reject her, especially since that's been exactly what he wanted to do the moment he heard her heartfelt cry to live and realized he was head over heels in love.

"Zoro, please… I… I want you to fuck me…"

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit fucking shit.

There was no way in hell he could refuse the woman of his dreams begging for him to fuck her. Especially since most of his now-not-so-rare erotic dreams featured exactly that; Robin beneath him begging to be fucked. A word he never thought he'd hear being said in her beautifully feminine voice.

They'll have to talk this over in the morning, but right now it might just be for the best to go along with her.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! please…"

Thinking it over one more time, he came to the conclusion it should be fine as long as he focuses on her pleasure and not his.

Releasing his rock hard cock form his pants, he positioned himself in front of her drenched entrance, his tip touching her folds. "Then here I go…"

The first thrust was slow, giving her time to adjust. He buried himself all the way in and waited for a moment, gauging her body's reaction; She was tight and wet and warm and wasted no time clenching around him, eyes shut close and mouth agape in a silent scream.

He pulled himself out until only his tip was touching her before thrusting back in, a little quicker this time.

He did that a few more times before building a steady rhyme, not too slow but not too fast, pushing himself as far in as he could before pulling back out and then immediately pushing back in, making sure she felt every single millimeter.

Her hands were laying by her torso, fingers clawing at the cushion for dear life, while his were positioned on either side of her head, giving him the height needed to watch her body moving along with his. Her breasts bounced with the rhyme set by his thrusts, her jet black her stuck to her forehead and head thrown back, pleasure written all over her flushed face.

"Ah! Mmm… Zoro! Zoro! Ah!"

She was getting louder and louder the faster he went, moaning and screaming his name every once in a while and he couldn't get enough of it.

But he wanted more.

He wanted her to cry and scream his name so loud she'd wake up the whole damn crew. He wanted her to hold onto his back instead of the cushion. He wanted her to beg for him to fuck her even harder and faster, telling him how good it fetl to have his dick deep inside her. He wanted her to whimper and tell him he could do whatever he wanted to her, have his way with her whenever and wherever he wanted.

But more than anything else, he wanted her to be his. Boy oh boy did he want her to be his. How he hated it when random assholes tried to hit on her and he didn't have the right to say anything about it, or chase them away, or beat them up for getting anywhere near his Robin. Because at the end of the day, she wasn't his Robin.

Yet.

Fueled by his possessiveness, he started thrusting even harder, earning even louder reactions from the woman bellow him, who had to shove her knuckles in her mouth to muffle her screams. He never imagined the normally calm and collected Nico Robin would be such a screamer in bed. Not that he complained.

Despite his own desire to hear her lose it, he respected her what he assumed was embarrassment. Taking her fist out of her mouth, he replaced it by two of his own fingers, letting her suck on them. He told himself he would make her come with only his dick, wanted her to really; she didn't need anything else, his big hard cock was more enough. But he'd much rather have her suck on something of his rather than just bite her own hand. He would have preferred for that something to be his dick, but it already had the absolutely greatest spot of this wonderful body, as the cunt clenching more and more around it reminded him.

Speaking of which, her cunt has indeed been getting tighter for the last minute or so, which meant she was close.

Just as he thought that she reached her peak; Her back arched even more and her body spasmed, her mouth opened around his fingers as she screamed for the last time while her orgasm gushed out of her, staining the already somewhat stained cushion. And then she relaxed and her body went limp.

Taking it as a hint, he pulled out. as soon as he did she slumped to her side, breathing heavily, eyes still closed.

After a few minutes her breathing evened and he realized she had dozed off. Getting up, he went and retrieved his dark green robe from where he left it before he started his workout. Dumping it over her as a makeshift blanket, he settled next to her on the bench, watching as she nuzzled comfortably into his robe despite the awkward way her feet peeked out of the other side due to their height difference.

Zoro's erection throbbed, still very much in need of attention but he decided to ignore it as punishment for the night's events. The only pleasure he allowed himself being running his fingers through Robin's silky raven locks.

They'd have to have a serious talk about this in the morning. She wasn't in her right mind tonight and despite having good intentions, he still took advantage of that fact to satisfy his own desires.

He knew where he stood in regards to his feelings for Robin, but as far has he knew he was just a friend to her. True, she did kiss him back almost immediately, but that was probably mostly out of loneliness and the urge to feel close to someone. Not that he minded; as it turned out the idea of having the older woman come to him to fulfill her needs turned him on like crazy. Still, he definitely wasn't interested in a friends with benefits kind of deal, but he'll have to wait and see her stance on the whole ordeal before pushing for anything more.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her forehead before getting up and resuming his training.

* * *

 **I may or may not have a thing for fluffy hurt/comfort Zorobin. Fluff OR smut. Or both.**

 **Anyways, I can't write smut for shit, but I hope you somehow enjoyed this mess. Leave a review to let me know if you feel like it.**


End file.
